


The Song

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Duolingo Stories, Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, goofy arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: Ianto and Jack discuss the merits of a song.This is my homage to a Duolingo reading comprehension story called "The Song" / "La Canción".
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Duolingo has all these great little reading comprehension stories and I thought this one was very easily applicable to Ianto and Jack. (you don't have to know anything about the Duo stories to read this).

Jack and Ianto sat in a restaurant having a pleasant dinner. They chatted contentedly. At a lull in the conversation, a song came on the sound system.

"Oh, I love this song!" Ianto said happily. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and moved his shoulders in time with the music. He had a serene smile on his face.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but this song is boring." Jack disagreed.

"But it's very famous!" Ianto reasoned, opening his eyes.

"Yes, but it is so old! But also, not old enough." Jack countered. "I don't like it that much. You can't really hear the guitar. And it's too slow." 

Ianto rolled his eyes.

*No, you're wrong, Jack. It's really pretty. Here," Ianto paused and closed his eyes again. "Listen to the piano. And the lyrics are just so great." 

Jack paused and listened. He smiled indulgently at Ianto. 

"I mean, I prefer old timey swing music myself." Jack grumbled.

"But none of those things I said really matter. They aren't why I love it. There is something else that is much more important about it." Ianto said, ignoring Jack's grumpiness. 

"Oh?" Jack said with curiosity. "What's that?" 

"Remember?" Ianto said wistfully, "This song was playing on our first date." 

Jack's blue eyes sparkled with joy. "When I took you to dinner at that posh French place?"

"Yes!" Ianto said nostalgically. 

"But Ianto, that was three hundred years ago. You still remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." Ianto looked at Jack with his blue eyes full of love. 

Jack grinned, his grumpiness had instantly dissipated. He stood up and held out a hand to Ianto.

"Would you like to dance with me? Mr. Jones-Harkness?" 

"Yes!" Ianto smiled as he took Jack's hand and let Jack pull him up into his arms. 

And then they began to dance. Jack held Ianto's left hand in his and held both of their hands close to his heart. His other arm was wrapped around Ianto's side resting on his back. Ianto's other arm was wrapped around Jack's waist. As they moved slowly in time to the soft sentimental music Ianto leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

And they danced, swaying to the song from so long ago. They both thought of the blissful years they had spent together. They danced without a thought to time, as if they had all the time in the world. Because, of course, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked this little bit of fluff.


End file.
